victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Victori-Yes
Victori-YesFacebook post is the 13th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 60th episode overall. It is the last episode of the series. Plot Sikowitz challenges the students to say yes to everything for one day after his students say no to all his acting ideas. Trina brags about the show she is on, Divertisimo, which is a TV show shown in Mexico. She claims it to have fantastic acting. Tori and Jade watch her on Divertisimo, finding out that it isn't in Mexico. Tori and Jade pay Trina a visit on set. After a small discussion between the 3, the director asks Tori and Jade to be in the next scene. They agree to it due to the bet. Subplots 1st subplot Andre has to write a song with Posey and suffers with her tomato juice, smelly feet, and peculiar quirks. 2nd subplot Beck and Sinjin go to a race together and Beck is surprised to find joy in Sinjin's company. 3rd subplot Cat enjoys wearing pajelehoochos. She asks Robbie to wear one, to which he has to approve due to the bet. They also face street thugs who notice the pajelehoochos. They have to give it to them because of the bet. They are in their underwear, and go home in a trashcan that rolls down a hill. Trivia *Dan tweeted that a series finale is not in production, making Victori-Yes the finale. *Victorious spanned from March 27, 2010 to February 2, 2013, almost three years. *Victori-yes and later #VictoriousEndsTonight and Thank You Victorious trended on Twitter. *This episode marks the definite last appearances of all characters in Victorious'' and possibly their final appearances in any show whatsoever. Cat Valentine will, however appear in her new show 'Sam & Cat' which ''may guest star some of the others. *This is the fourth and final appearance of Sikowitz in this season. *In some pictures, Jade, Tori and Trina are on what looks like a set from a TV show or Advertsement. This is possibly the eighth time that some (or all) members of the gang have been broadcast on TV (or on a the Web) is featured in an episode. First was the TV Show The Wood in The Wood, then the Webshow iCarly in iParty with Victorious, (technically only an iCarly episode, though.) Another webshow, Queries for Couples was seen in The Worst Couple, The TV Show Match Play featured in April Fools Blank, Brain Squeezers featured in Brain Squeezers, though it is unknown if it was a web or TV show and Tori sang on national TV twice in Star Spangled Tori. *Cat mentions and old man called Parnell , this is one of the elderlys in Cat's TheSlap segments. *The plot line of the episode could be a reference to the movie Yes Man. *This is the sixth time that the episode title is a pun. The first was Robarazzi, then Blooptorious, then A Christmas Tori, then April Fools Blank, and then Star Spangled Tori. *Tori, Jade and Trina will be wearing cheese dresses.Photo *Trina might have a fringe again (as seen in the picture). *This is the third time and final time that Sikowitz challenges the gang. The first two occurences of this were in Sleepover at Sikowitz's and Cell Block. *This is the first time that one of Sikowitz challenges has no loser. *The last status update cut scene is from Beck *When Jade tells Tori to go to the guide, if you look closely, you can see Zoey 101 & All That as two of the shows listed. You can also see The Dingo Channel, which was mentioned in the iCarly episode "iTake On Dingo". *This is the most interaction that Beck had with Sinjin throughout the entire series. * This is the first time that Andre has no interaction with any of the main character thoughout the entire episode, except when everyone was in the class room. * The actor in the pajelehoochos commercial is also the actor that played Mark Delfiggelo in Zoey 101. * Sikowitz's Slap status breaks the fourth wall, saying "This week I challenge you to say YES to everything!!! May you all have adventures worthy of a hit sitcom's series finale!" His mood is also "victorious". *In the bus that Sikowitz has drawn on his board in the first scene, the three girls on the bus are supposed to be Cat, Tori, and Jade, as 1 has pink hair, 1 had brown, and another has black. There is no way to tell who the boy is supposed to be. *On Tori's TV guide, there's a show on the Dingo Channel called "Taffi & Toasty", which is a reference to the Disney Channel series "Austin & Ally". *Tori's cable is called "Schneider Cable" and one channel is called "The DanWarp Channel" which both are references to the show's creator and writer Dan Schneider. *'Ending Tagline': "Yeah I'll smell your foot." -Andre Goofs *It would have been very dangerous for Cat and Robbie to drive downhill in a garbage bin because they would have been more likely to get hit by a car. *Tori and Jade would not have been shown on TV due to being under 18. They would have need their parents or legal guardian to sign the paper stating their could. But it is possible that Trina stated that she is their guardian and sign the papers for them. *Tori tweeted "Im fighting a giant blob and I'm losing" where as the actual slap.com it say "I'm fighting a GIANT BLOG! And I'm LOSING!" *Sikowitz said they didnt have to say yes to anything illegal but Cat & Robbie said yes to the muggers, a crime, only because of the bet. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season Finale